China
The People's Republic of China is the world's third-largest country with the world's greatest population. Historically, China and the kingdom of Korea have for the most part maintained strong ties and alliances, a friendship bolstered by centuries of invasion of both by Japan, most recently in the brutal Second World War. Though having fought alongside the United States through the Second World War, China fell under Communist rule at the conclusion of the Chinese Civil War, and henceforth served as North Korea's sole major ally and an American rival and trade partner for many decades. ''Homefront'' Timeline China becomes economically weakened as Korea rises and America falls, due to China's primary market for exports changing radically in the last few years, suffering a sharp decline of 15% in manufacturing jobs.Violence and Protest sweeps China as manufacturing jobs disappear This, combined with the wild fluctuations in oil prices,Wild fluctuations in oil market lead to instability, uncertainty further destabilizes the world economy. By 2015, China's prestige and influence has further diminished,As evidenced by the Chinese flag marked with a black X, imprinted with the words "Rise and Fall" on it depicted in Homefront Timeline - 2015 most likely further exacerbated by the largely unsuccessful attempts by the international community to resolve the subsequent Saudi-Iran conflict that severely disrupted global energy supplies and further disrupted the faltering world economy. Because of this, China focused its attention on its internal situation than to deal with international affairs.Is Homefront Possible?: "As America suffers the fate of economic downturn and global oil crisis, it was rational to assume that China would be in worse shape after losing its biggest customer. China is currently holding over two trillion in US dollars... that would lose a lot of their value. China would be too busy dealing with its internal situations to deal with the outside world." Despite Korea's indirect role in China's own economic woes, China was among the few neighboring nations to be spared from Korean annexation. Some time after the Korean "liberation" of Japan in 2018, despite Korea's increasingly overt belligerence, China sold weapons to Korea and was its main supplier of Strontium-90 that was used in Operation Water Snake. ''Revolution'' Timeline In 1995, China enter into an historic economic partnership with North Korea. This partnership allows China to manufacture North Korean technology on the Chinese mainland, and forming a powerful economic sphere in East Asia. Trivia *Chinese brand cigarettes are apparently exported in the New Korean Federation of Occupied America. This is heard between survivalists Mooch and Morris which the former asks the latter if he has any cigarettes. After learning Morris only has Chinese "knock-off" cigarettes, Mooch states that he hates Chinese cigarettes, saying that they taste like cardboard. *It is worth noting that, even after Japan and most other Asian nations are annexed by the Greater Korean Republic, Taiwan (despite at this time being considerably weaker than Korea), like the Chinese mainland itself, remains free from Korean control,Map of GKR - 2027 likely indicating that some kind of non-aggression pact has indeed been established by this time between the Chinese and the Koreans, as the Chinese government considers Taiwan to be part of its own territory, and, despite serious tensions between the PRC and the ROC, both would probably come to the defense of the other in the face of foreign conquest. Sources Category:Countries Category:Locations